1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents display device, contents display method, and computer readable medium for storing a contents display program when a plurality of users operates an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed various image display devices each of which enables a plurality of users to simultaneously operate an application on a single screen. There has also been proposed a method for each user to simultaneously perform his or her own desired operation by setting an operation region per user in accordance with the users who perform operations.
Proposed methods of screen display when such operations are performed by a plurality of users on the same screen include a method wherein the number of users who perform operations is inputted in advance so as to divide the screen into a corresponding number of display regions. For example, in JP 2003-61016 A is proposed an image display for a plurality of users to simultaneously place orders in a device that creates photograph stickers from images taken by a digital camera. In JP 2003-61016 A, the user selects the number by which the stickers are to be divided, that is, the number of users, and the corresponding arranged locations so that, based on the contents selected by the user, the screen is divided according to the number of users, making it possible to execute display and ordering in accordance with each user per divided region.
Further, in JP 2006-20105 A is disclosed filming equipment configured to combine and record the best images among those of a plurality of different subjects that were selected one by one on a per subject basis. In JP 2006-20105 A is described a method of scrolling and adjusting the screen in a case where there is a large number of subjects, thereby preventing the number of divided regions from becoming so large as to make each region too small. Further, in JP 2006-20105 A is described a method of formatting an image to be displayed at a view angle that is optimum for the divided region size.
However, in JP 2003-61016 A, when the screen is divided, the user needs to input the number of users. Also, the screen is divided so that uniform screen regions are provided under the same conditions regardless of the user. Further, while JP 2006-20105 A discloses a display method specific to the number of divided regions, which enables scrolling of the screen and adjustment of the view angle when the number of divided regions becomes to large, the document does not describe a specific division method for each user.